A substantial portion of the costs of business intelligence relative to a target audience, for example cellular subscribers, relates to data management including the design and development of an architecture for a data warehouse. The data warehouse may transform subscriber data into a target format that may be used for business analytics. Considering the increased data usage of cellular devices and enhanced privacy standards for cellular data, there is a need for a secure, streamlined, and scalable data compass that may direct the management of subscriber data while identifying corrupted data, providing alerts to minimize data loss, and optimizing the extraction, loading, and transformation of subscriber data into reports for business intelligence.